Propósito
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Siempre se necesita un algo para poder vivir, para poder sentir la necesidad de abrir los ojos cada día y enfrentar diferentes adversidades, para poder respirar, sonreír e incluso llorar. Todos necesitamos un propósito, si deseamos estar vivos./¡RE-SUBIDO!


**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Propósito**

—*—*—*—

_Siempre se necesita un algo para poder vivir, para poder sentir la necesidad de abrir los ojos cada día y enfrentar diferentes adversidades, para poder respirar, sonreír e incluso llorar._

_Todos necesitamos un propósito, si deseamos estar vivos._

—*—*—*—

Había veces que de verdad se lamentaba por su vida, cuando generalmente ignoraba lo miserable que era de por sí, sabiendo ya que no tenía arreglo e iba de viaje para distraer su mente. Pero existían habían veces como esa en las que sentaba cabeza entorno a su vida, su triste y miserable vida que había perdido sentido hace cuatro años, cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad, no tenía un propósito para seguir adelante.

Cuando ganó la liga, no lo hizo por ser el mejor, venerado o famoso, ni siquiera lo hizo por competir contra Green, solamente la ganó por ganarla, había sido prácticamente eso. Después de haber ganado, después de haber abierto los ojos y darse cuenta del tipo de persona que era, incluso después de haber sufrido tanto y haberse vuelto parte de una historia de terror. Aun así, Pika se mantenía a su lado tratando de darle apoyo, así como todos los otros Pokémon, que preocupados por el estado solitario de su entrenador, pero aun así, con ellos brindándole apoyo, no podía negarlo: No tenía una meta que alcanzar, no había nada que hacer, todo lo «imposible» ya lo había hecho, ya no había nada interesante por hacer.

Así que era normal verlo como si fuera un cascarón vacío, vagando por Kanto acompañado por su Pikachu, en lugares solitarios como el monte Plateado o sencillamente en el gimnasio de Green –su rival y amigo de la infancia– que se encargaba de entretenerlo con alguna batalla.

Pero ese día no, ese día era diferente, de los pocos días en los que salía de la región para hacer un nuevo viaje. No, no lo hacía por una aventura nueva ni por una reunión de campeones, sino por consejo de Green –sí, el mismo Green que alardea por todo y se burla de él cada que puede–, que al verlo tan… vacío, decidió comentarle sobre aquella región.

_«—La campeona es nueva —dijo recostándose cómodamente en las gradas de su gimnasio—. Así como Hibiki, pero esa chica ha conocido a tres Pokémon legendarios muy importantes. Los amos del tiempo, espacio y dimensiones, el trío dragón, ellos podrían mostrarte algo que te pueda ayudar a estar vivo de nuevo, ya sabes, el tiempo con tu madre, la vida de Leaf, tu propia vida en algún momento interesante... Si tienes suerte, ella podría ser capaz de ayudarte._

_—¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?_

_Green chasqueó la lengua. —Hey, no necesito ganar algo a cambio para querer que mi mejor amigo deje de andar como un espectro espantando entrenadores en el monte Plateado —claro que había dicho el "mejor amigo" con sarcasmo. »_

Y ahí estaba en Sinnoh, cerca de pueblo Hojaverde caminando con tranquilidad, algunos entrenadores que le miraban ni siquiera se acercaban a retarlo, su simple presencia le hacía lucir como alguien poderoso, además, de algo irreal, pues no todos son capaces de estar en pueblo Hojaverde, en temporada nevada y sin un abrigo o bufanda. Incluso el Pikachu se veía peligroso.

Pero para Red, aquello era normal, la baja temperatura no le afectaba, pues había estado en peores situaciones con peores climas, la verdad, Hojaverde tenía un pequeño aire a Pueblo Paleta, incluso nevando, el ambiente era suave y tranquilo. Un lugar perfecto para vivir si deseabas hacerlo con tranquilidad. Quién diría que de ese pequeño pueblo de pocas casas y nada de interés terminaría formando a la campeona de la región.

Bueno, tampoco es como si hubiesen esperado demasiado de él, Satō o Kabayashi.

El problema con la nieve no era el frío que provocaba, sino que no permitía distinguir ninguna casa de la otra, por lo que, se vio parado en mitad de ellas mirándolas a todas, esperando que alguien apareciera para pedir indicaciones, sin embargo, como bien había aprendido en todas sus aventuras, nadie daba direcciones de nada. Así que se acercó a la primer puerta que encontró y tocó. Ésta se abrió casi de inmediato, dejando ver a un muchacho rubio que tenía una ceja enarcada y no le miraba, como si al hacerlo fuese a perder tiempo.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —Preguntó directamente—. No compramos nada, no vendemos nada ni tampoco aceptamos entrevistas o fotos.

—La casa de Hikari Midori —dijo Red sin molestarse en saludar, si el chico no lo hacía, él tampoco tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

El rubio le miró de pies a cabeza, analizándolo, como si buscara algo malo en él, finalmente contestó. —La casa de al lado, pero no está allí. ¿Para qué la necesita?

—Asuntos personales de la liga —se limitó a contestar—. ¿Dónde la encuentro?

—¿Yo debo saber? —El chico se cruzó de brazos—. Puede estar en ciudad Canal en la biblioteca, o con Serbal en pueblo Arena, incluso podría estar tomando el té con Inverna en ciudad Puntaneva, ¿qué se yo? Búsquela usted.

Ante la osadía del muchacho, Pika le gruñó desde el hombro de su entrenador, pero el chico le ignoró, decidiendo que ese entrenador que tenía un Pikachu sin evolucionar no era demasiado importante. Iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero en ese instante alguien puso el pie antes de que se cerrara, Red ni se molestó en parpadear o enojarse, es más, estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si ya hubiese esperado aquello. Claro está que él no puso el pie en la puerta.

—Jun, eso es irrespetuoso —dijo una chica joven, aproximadamente de trece años, usaba una gabardina roja y andaba en pantuflas, estaba despeinada, como si hubiese estado acostada en algún lugar para luego levantarse. Al parecer, la chica era la debilidad de ese rubio molesto, pues se quedó callado refunfuñando; ella inmediatamente miró a Red y le sonrió apenada—. Disculpe a mi amigo, es algo… tonto.

—¡Oye!

—E impulsivo —miró al chico, advirtiéndole en silencio con la mirada sin borrar su sonrisa, cuando el rubio no dijo nada más, ella volvió a mirar a Red—. Soy Hikari Midori, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Necesito ir con el trío dragón.

El tono autoritario, frívolo y cortante del muchacho hizo que Hikari se confundiera, más por lo que pedía. —Lo siento, pero no puedo —negó—. El trío dragón son Pokémon muy poderosos y su poder no es algo de uso público… lo siento.

—Además —intervino Jun nuevamente—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Solo responder con una indescifrable mirada que todos tomaban por tenebrosa hizo que ambos muchachos se pusieran tensos. La campeona balbuceó algunas disculpas mientras entraba a la casa corriendo, tropezando con algunas cosas golpeándose en el proceso. A Jun, el shock le duró por mucho, veinte segundos, pues empezó a preguntarle un millar de cosas, como un pequeño emocionado al conocer a su súper héroe favorito, incluso llegó a pedirle que autografiara un gorro blanco, que la chica le arrebató apenas llegó, con botas, peinada, una bufanda blanca y con un bolso amarillo.

—Lo siento, Red-sempai —dijo la chica por milésima vez sonriendo nerviosa mientras se ponía el gorro—. ¿Ha dicho que necesita al trío dragón? ¿Es un asunto de la liga? —Luego se mostró preocupada—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No —contestó con sencillez confundiendo a la chica—. Es un asunto personal.

.-  
.-

Hikari Midori no era buena como campeona, al igual que Hibiki Satō, era demasiado amable, si fuese Yūki no le habría importado si era el mismísimo presidente de la Asociación Pokémon, jamás le habría prestado el inmenso poder de los Pokémon que controlaban la realidad, tiempo y espacio de todo su universo por un simple asunto personal, pero Hikari simplemente le ordenó a su amigo quedarse en casa y sacando un Togekiss, le pidió que la acompañara.

Ahora mismo estaban dentro del monte Corona, usando _Max Repel _y siendo ayudados por sus Pokémon de vez en cuando. Entre más subían, más frío hacía, pero ninguno se inmutó, solo continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la cima. Un lugar en ruinas, parecía un altar en el que se había desarrollado una feroz batalla, pues había pilares rotos y restos de techo en el suelo.

—Esta es la Columna Lanza —dijo la chica caminando por el lugar algo inquieta, al parecer había estado ahí antes y no era uno de sus lugares favoritos—. Aquí nadie nos va a molestar.

Rebuscó entre su bolso amarillo un momento, hasta encontrar tres Ultraballs que tomó con sumo cuidado. Cerró el bolso, su Empoleon se mantenía a su lado serio, así como Pika no se despegaba de Red, expectante a lo que pudiese ocurrir. Entonces, Hikari liberó a los Pokémon de las Ultraballs, revelando a las tres poderosas entidades: Dialga, Palkia y Giratina. [1]

—¡Necesito su ayuda! —Dijo la chica frente a ellos, con respeto pero sin temor—. ¡Aquí está el campeón de Kanto, Red Tsukusama que ha perdido algo muy importante para él! —al ver que tenía la atención de los tres, no vio necesidad para seguir gritando—. ¿Podrían darle algún recuerdo? ¿Alguna buena experiencia pasada o futura? Solo una visión, con eso bastaría.

Eran las mismas palabras que él le había dicho, solo que más extensas, amables y menos cortantes. Quizá, Hikari no era tan mala, después de todo, no todo el mundo lograba ablandar el corazón de tres Pokémon legendarios al mismo tiempo con unas pocas palabras, aún si fueron capturados por ella, aquello era sorprendente, demasiado. Afortunadamente, los tres atendieron a la petición de la campeona, pues miraron inmediatamente al campeón que estaba a unos metros detrás de ella.

Lo último que Red recordó fue la esfera de luz que se acercó a él y a Hikari corriendo junto a Pika hasta él gritando: —¡RED-SEMPAI!/¡PIKA PI!

.-  
.-

_Estaba destruido, derrotado… roto. Dolía y dolía mucho, el amargo sabor de la derrota y el horroroso sentimiento del miedo y debilidad, porque sí, se sentía tan débil, tan inútil… tan real. No entendía qué hacía en esa playa, no entendía qué ocurría, ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de llorar, de rendirse, de aceptar un «no» y desfallecer con sus ideales. Simplemente ya estaba allí, sintiéndose patético, un sentimiento que a pesar de ser conocido, jamás se había dado el lujo de expresar._

_No sabía cómo era capaz de liberar todo su dolor, no lo entendía, y menos podía comprender por qué se estaba viendo a sí mismo en segunda persona._

_—¡Perdóname! —Sollozó abrazando al ratón eléctrico, congelando su corazón, Pika… Pika estaba gravemente herido—. ¡Por favor, perdóname!_

_Casi se acerca, casi, pues estaba a unos metros de sí mismo, Pika herido había bastado para hacerle dar un paso, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver una sombra en el cielo, un Jigglypuff que descendía con alguien encima de él, se sorprendió, ¿para qué negarlo? Jamás esperó ver a Leaf ahí._

_—Blue… —acostumbrarse a su propia voz sonando con sentimientos sería algo complicado—. ¿Has venido para darme un sermón? ¿Porque ya no quiero seguir luchando?_

_¿Blue? Miró a la castaña que se bajaba de su Pokémon, era Leaf, pero a la vez no. Era complicado y aun así lo asimilaba, no entendía nada. La chica que se parecía a Leaf –pero se llamaba Blue, al parecer– sonrió tristemente, algo que le recordó mucho a eventos pasados. Hizo una mueca, observando cómo la chica se sentaba al lado de su "yo" lamentable._

_—Vine a agradecerte, gracias Red —dijo mirando al océano—. Green y Kimberly me contaron lo que pasó… como ustedes lucharon por mí… cuando me desmayé por la impresión de ver a mis padres desaparecer ante mis ojos… —el Red que estaba a su lado desvió la mirada—. Tú aprendiste un nuevo «ataque definitivo»… y fuiste a luchar solo contra un enemigo poderoso, ¡todo por mí!_

_De repente, todo se envolvió en una pequeña niebla, él, que había estado observando todo se vio forzado a retroceder cerrando levemente los ojos, la arena lo rodeaba. Entonces, vio como Blue, la chica que tanto se parecía a su hermana lo miró, sí, a él, no al Red que estaba a su lado sosteniendo al Pika mal herido, sino a él, el intruso._

_—Todo lo hiciste por alguien._

_.-_

_Estaba en las gradas, entre una enorme multitud, lo que lo desagradó demasiado, jamás había sido fan de los tumultos, pero esta vez, había algo diferente. De nuevo, estaba él frente suyo, luchando en mitad de un ring, esta vez, lucía menor, como cuando inició su viaje, de once años y su oponente era su mejor amigo, Green. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué pasaba, era la liga y estaba luchando contra él._

_Pero esta vez era diferente, durante la pelea, solo había sonrisas cómplices de dos amigos que eran rivales y se divertían siéndolo, la competencia era sana._

_—Una vez alguien me dijo que debes conocer tus límites —dijo él sonriendo de medio lado._

_—Y alguien me dijo que no hay satisfacción en derrotar un oponente agotado, elije tu siguiente Pokémon, Red —este Green era diferente, como Leaf, éste parecía tener un cerebro y también madurez._

_—¡Ho, ho! —Aquella risa llamó su atención, no se había fijado y estaba justo al lado del profesor Oak, que sonreía orgulloso—. Estos chicos han aprendido más que estrategias de batalla el uno del otro, han incorporado los mejores rasgos del otro… y se conocen como la palma de sus manos._

_La batalla se detuvo, él se quedó expectante al movimiento de su rival, pero éste se había erguido, dejando de lado la batalla para hacer lo mismo que Blue hizo, mirarlo a él, desde el ring hasta las gradas, con seriedad, casi dándole un sermón a pesar de tener dieciséis y éste once._

_—Yo te elegí como amigo —dijo el chico castaño—. Yo decidí conocerte y yo decidí que me conocieras. No te lamentes por estupideces, porque antes de que pensaras en hacer algo, yo ya había medido las consecuencias._

_.-_

_Estaba curado, vendado y desorientado, podía verlo en la camilla y como él, no se enteraba de dónde estaban. Solamente lo vio abrir los ojos lentamente, preguntándose un lleve «dónde» sin alcanzar a terminarlo._

_—¡Estás vivo! —Esa fue la exclamación de una niñita que estaba a unos pasos de ellos, la pequeña rubia de coleta de caballo sostenía a Pika, y sonreía al verlo despierto, emocionada y aliviada. —¡Estabas desmayado en medio del bosque! Estaba asustada…_

_—¡¿El bosque?! —Preguntó alterado, como recordando algo realmente malo—. ¡¿Qué pasó con los Pokémon, los que actuaban extraño?!_

_La niña no se alteró, solo lo miró con gracia antes de reír un poco. —La gente de aquí por fin decidió hacer algo. Ellos fueron al bosque ahora para calmar a los Pokémon que actuaban raro._

_Con energías renovadas por la buena noticia –él todavía no se enteraba de qué ocurría–, tomó su camisa y se la puso, sonriendo e ignorando que estaba vendado en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. —¡Muy bien! —Buscó el chaleco y sus zapatos—. Pero algo me dice que necesitarán mi ayuda —al escuchar a la niña que murmuró pensativa, se detuvo mirándola—. ¿Qué?_

_—Nuestro gimnasio, dicen que fue destruido en una gran batalla —dijo la niña sonriendo, preguntándose si era oportuno decir lo que pensaba o no—. Y… bueno… verás… —amplió su sonrisa—. Nadie por aquí es tan bueno con los Pokémon… así que pensamos que sería bueno tener a alguien por aquí tú sabes… ¿nos enseñarías?_

_El muchacho se mostró incrédulo. —¿Te refieres a mí? —La rubia asintió, él sonrió—. ¡Sería un honor! ¡Pero después de ser tan bueno como un líder de gimnasio! —Salió de la casa corriendo, siendo seguido por Pika, la niña lo siguió, pero no se alejó demasiado de su casa—. ¡Seré mejor que todos los líderes de gimnasio que jamás hayan visto! ¡Espérame!_

_Red se quedó al lado de la niña que estaba al lado de su Rattata, sonriente, mirando cómo su héroe desaparecía al horizonte, entonces, vio cómo crecía, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para tener aproximadamente quince años, ahora el Rattata fue reemplazado por un Pikachu hembra con una flor en la oreja, y la sonrisa de la niña se volvió nostálgica._

_—Está bien —dijo con suavidad sin dejar de ver a lo lejos—, Red… siempre cumple sus promesas. Esta vez no será distinta… definitivamente volverá, él dijo que regresaría así que es un hecho que lo hará… es seguro —la chica le miró, con sus ojos ámbar, convirtiéndose lentamente en verde—. Siempre cumples tus promesas, Red-san._

_Se separó un poco de él para caminar y alejarse levemente, antes de que el viento la cubriera haciéndola desaparecer de a poco. Red, inevitablemente se acercó, no conocía a esa niña, pero había algo extraño en ella, demasiado extraño como para dejarla ir tan sencillamente como con Blue y Green. Pero cuando se acercó a tocarla, se vio rodeado de nieve, estaba en mitad de ventisca, mirando al vacío en el risco que conocía bien._

_Siempre estaba ahí, siempre estaba en ese lugar, todo el mundo creía que esperaba un entrenador nuevo, alguien a quien vencer, atemorizar y humillar, pero la verdad era que lo que hacía era sentarse al lado de Pika, ambos mirando a Kanto en toda su plenitud, algo que le relajaba y le hacía sentir… lleno, por así decirlo, saber que todo ese bello lugar fue el que recorrió, fue el que caminó paso a paso, el que salvó… al que debía proteger._

_Estaba en el monte Plateado y todos sus Pokémon estaban a su alrededor, todos mirando a alguien que estaba a sus espaldas. Lentamente se giró para ver el retador, ni se molestó en sorprenderse como con Blue, Green y la chica rubia, pues sabía que era él el que faltaba, era él mismo, ese chico alegre, prometedor y terco. Ese Red estaba frente suyo._

_—¿Qué…? —El chico lucía confundido._

_—Eres muy afortunado —dijo Red irremediablemente, entendiendo al trío dragón, comprendiendo que estaba en una dimensión alterna. No le iban amostrar su pasado, porque no había nada rescatable en éste, lo único bueno que pudieron hacer por él fue mostrarle una realidad alterna, una que nunca tendría—. Cuídalos bien a todos. [2]_

_.-  
.-_

El sonido de una máquina haciendo «bip, bip, bip» fue lo primero que escuchó. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, dándose cuenta que estaba en bata y acostado en una camilla de hospital, conectado a algunos aparatos que medían su pulso y demás. Se sentó, ese lugar no parecía Kanto, en Kanto no había hospitales, se puso una mano en los ojos para masajearlos, la luz le incomodaba. Miró a todos lados, en busca de Pika, pero en lugar de ver a su querido amigo, se encontró con alguien durmiendo al borde de su cama, habría sido normal ver a su madre, incluso a Kristal o a la campeona de Sinnoh, pero no, ahí estaba era su hermana Leaf, tomándole de la mano mientras dormía profundamente.

Se preguntó si ese era otro sueño.

—Oh, señor Tsukusama, ha despertado —dijo una enfermera sonriendo al entrar—. Llamaré al médico.

La entrada de la mujer tuvo como fruto el despertar instantáneo de la muchacha, que, al verlo despierto, sonrió suavemente. —Red… ¡Red! —Lo abrazó eufórica—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Me recuerdas?... ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan peligroso?!

—Leaf…

Ella le miró, se separó inmediatamente al ser consciente de sus acciones y del disgusto de Red por el contacto físico. —Lo siento... ¿estás bien?

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó ignorando la pregunta anterior.

—El hospital general de Sinnoh, fuiste atacado por tres Pokémon legendarios al mismo tiempo —habló con delicadeza, tratando de no sonar como si estuviese diciendo «¿cómo se supone que sigues vivo?»—. Imagina el susto de muerte que nos dio a mamá y a mí cuando llamaron desde la liga de Sinnoh a casa.

—¿Mamá está aquí? –Preguntó temiendo por la respuesta.

—No —negó la chica—, está en la mansión de la campeona descansando, ella lleva aquí más tiempo que yo. Nos asustaste.

—No debieron haberlo hecho.

Leaf no era tonta, ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería el oji-rojo, sabía que en realidad era como decir «si me hubiese muerto no debería haber deferencia» y eso la llenó de coraje.

—¿De qué hablas? Somos tu familia, es natural que nos preocupemos por ti —hablaba con un tono serio que no usaba hace años.

—Daba igual —rodó los ojos mientras se desconectaba a sí mismo de las máquinas y se proponía levantarse.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Aún estás bajo observación!

Hubo un pequeño forcejeo, Red trataba de levantarse y Leaf le tomó del brazo negando con la cabeza. La roja mirada asesina de Red chocó con la azul sería y fría de Leaf, pocas veces de veía a la chica desde hacía cuatro años hacer ese rostro. La tensión se sentía, ninguno de los dos dejaría de insistir, eran demasiado tercos...

—Vaya, pelea de hermanos, permítanme te sacar una videocámara para que empiecen a rodar por el piso —la voz burlesca de Green llamó la atención de los dos, Leaf inmediatamente soltó a Red y éste bufó—. ¿Estas mejor? Hey, si hubiera sabido que esos Pokémon te iban a dejar en el hospital te habría recomendado venir mucho antes.

—¿En serio Greeny? ¿Cuándo fuiste tú el que vino corriendo pagando voluntariamente todo el viaje? —Leaf le miró con reproche, generalmente usaba un tono más dulzón –e irritante– con el castaño, pero ahora se decidía entre el sarcasmo y el sermón.

—Tsk, cállate —dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos con arrogancia—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vives o mueres?

—Me voy.

Ambos chicos le miraron, Green sorprendido, Leaf enojada, mientras él se levantaba y buscaba por la habitación su ropa, la que encontró doblada encima de una silla. —¡Debes reposar!

—Leaf, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—Tres días —dijo Green mirándolo tranquilo ignorando a Leaf que le miraba enojada, como si fuera un soplón—. Y aun así sigues aquí, ¿no crees que es mejor que terminen de examinarte?

—No —se puso sus pantalones encima de la bata para luego quitársela—. Me voy de aquí.

—¿Y a donde irás esta vez? —Preguntó su amigo—. Eres demasiado antisocial [3] como para ir a otra región, si te quedas en Sinnoh Hikari te buscara por cielo y tierra para vuelvas al hospital, Teselia tiene las comunicaciones cerradas y en Kanto nos tendrás que ver a la cara a todos, incluyendo a tu madre y sé que es lo que menos deseas —Red le miró furioso y Leaf sorprendida, pero él continuó como si nada—. Además, agradece que aún no les digo por qué querías ver al trío dragón. A Hanako [4] y a Pika se les rompería el corazón, sabes cómo son, se culparán por no poder hace te feliz.

Leaf no pudo hacer nada cuando Red, enojado como pocas veces se le había visto, tomó a su mejor amigo del cuello de su camisa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, unos que intimidarían a cualquiera, pero no a Green, él le mantenía la mirada con tranquilidad.

—No tienes derecho…

—Te conozco como la palma de mi mano —le interrumpió—, tengo todo el derecho a quejarme de ti, de amenazarte también si lo deseo porque te conozco y sé que no hay otra forma de hacerte entrar en razón, ¿acaso me crees idiota, Red? —Le sonrió con amargura—. Sé perfectamente que no temes a morir, que hace mucho habrías deseado ser derrotado o en el mejor de los casos, haber caído desde el risco del monte Plateado —lentamente, el azabache empezó a soltarlo, ¿cómo Green podía…?—. Y sé qué crees que te odio, que debería odiarte y solo estoy contigo por compasión.

Red frunció el ceño. —Cállate.

—Pero, sabes que en realidad no te odio y eso te irrita —ahora, libre, se acercó a él sin temor—. Pero si me llenas de rabia y no es porque me arrebataste el título de campeón a la media hora de haberlo ganado, lo que de verdad me odio y detesto de ti es que crees que estás solo y que mereces estarlo cuando no lo estás, y nos desprecias creyendo que no nos mereces —a Leaf se le aguaron los ojos, Red se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, pero sin palabras para refutar—. Has llegado al límite de buscar al trío dragón para ver una forma de seguir con tu vida sin nosotros, cuando eso no es algo que puedas decidir. Nosotros… yo —corrigió mirándolo con seriedad, sin burla ni arrogancia, realmente serio y preocupado—, elegí ser tu amigo —Red abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquello era lo mismo…—. Yo decidí conocerte, decidí que me conocieras. Sabía los riesgos, los tuve siempre presentes, tú crees que no me esperaba que me ganaras en la liga, cuando en realidad supe desde el inicio de nuestro viaje que con solo que decidieras llegar a la Calle Victoria saldrías con el título de campeón.

—Green… —Leaf le miró preocupada.

—Así que no tienes derecho a ir a otro viaje, ni siquiera a decirle a Leaf que no se preocupe o a irte antes de que llegue tu madre —le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera un poco, dentro de la habitación—. Ellos se preocupan porque quieren y porque les importas, corresponde responsablemente a esos sentimientos, imbécil.

Silencio en la sala, Leaf se esforzaba por no llorar y Red solo estaba callado, asimilando todo lo que Green había dicho. Si él creía que no tenía nada rescatable… era mentira, incluso él se mentía a diario, lamentándose por cosas innecesarias por las que los demás ni siquiera recordaban. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hanako Tsukusama con Pika a su lado sorprendida, apurada, feliz y realmente aliviada.

—Red…

Pika salió corriendo hasta él, chillando emocionado y preocupado, dándole una bienvenida. —¡Pika, pika, pi!

Red lo recibió en brazos, éste se acurrucó en su pecho, alegre de volverlo a ver. —Hola, amigo —y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, agradecido de verlo ahí y además, sano, pero se separó de su entrenador al escuchar los pasos de la madre de éste acercándose a ellos. Se subió a la cabeza de Red mientras éste miraba a la adulta.

—Hola mamá —saludó tranquilo antes de ser apretado entre los brazos de su madre, que se mostraba preocupada por él, pero a la vez feliz de tenerlo ahí, hace tiempo no lo veía, era comprensible.

—¿En qué estabas pensando…? —Susurró mientras lo apretaba más—. Nos preocupaste demasiado, de ahora en adelante no quiero un solo viaje sin mi autorización.

Red rodó los ojos. —Sí —luego, lentamente, correspondió al abrazo, sorprendiendo a la mujer, a la que no había abrazado por voluntad hacía mucho tiempo—. Gracias por preocuparte —miró a Leaf y Green, la chica era un mar de lágrimas y su amigo solo le miraba con los brazos cruzados—. Gracias.

Green sonrió y Leaf le imitó entre sollozos.

.-  
.-

Todo mejoró, bueno, seguía castigado, pero su madre parecía más tranquila, Leaf parecía haber recobrado la alegría, –por lo que ahora no lo dejaba en paz ni a él ni a Green, el que siguió siendo tan irritante como siempre–, Hibiki fue a visitarlo junto con Kristal apenas escuchó que estuvo hospitalizado, era irritante y hacía muchas preguntas ridículas como «¿cómo se sintió?» o «¿Ahora tienes algún tipo de súper poder?» Kristal se encargó de alejarlo para no terminar golpeándolo. Su vida de a poco se reconstruía.

Ya no iba demasiado al monte Plateado, razón por la que los rumores en su contra cesaron un poco, pero eso no evitaba que si un chico lo veía se asustara, su presencia imponía pero eso ya era natural. Incluso, empezó a hacer todos los trabajos como campeón que debía hacer (no le quedaba más remedio, Lance renunció), ahora mismo estaba en bosque Viridian, se suponía que debía conocer a los nuevos guardabosques que guiarían a los entrenadores despistados por el bosque para que no se perdieran y cuidarían de los Pokémon –ya era hora de tener unos–.

Pero incluso antes de llegar a la cabaña, donde se suponía que se hospedaban, vio cómo Pika se bajaba de su hombro para mirar hacia unos arbustos con seriedad, a la defensa. Red se preguntó si sería un entrenador o un Pokémon salvaje, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver un gorro de paja, cabello rubio, una caña de pescar y unos ojos verdes que le observaron con curiosidad. Le reconoció, pero si era franco no era lo que esperaba, él esperaba una chica.

No un niño de sombrero con mal sentido de la moda.

—¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

EDITADO: 10/06/2015

* * *

[1] Según Pokémon Platinum, se puede capturar al trío legendario en la Columna Lanza. Como la historia de Hikari está basada en Platinum, pues no vi inconveniente al pensar que había capturado al trío Dragón, es más, muchos personajes tienen legendarios capturados, como Red a Mewtwo y el trío de aves.

[2] Todas eran escenas del manga Pokémon Special o Pokémon Adventures, solo que modificadas a cierto punto, para que pudiesen dirigirse a Red. Además, aquí se ve a Red (Game) pidiéndole a Red (Special) que los "cuide a todos", simbolizando que cuide a Blue (Leaf), Green, Yellow y posiblemente las demás personas de ese lugar como él no había podido hacerlo.

[3] Antisocial y no asocial, pues antisocial es que "va en contra de la sociedad" y asocial es que "no puede convivir en sociedad", Red sería ambas, pero más que nada, lo veo en contra de todo el mundo XD

[4] El nombre de la madre de Red y Leaf, no tiene nombre en sí así que decidí dejarle el de la mamá de Ash.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Ryuu sigue viva! (algo así)  
Me disculpo infinitamente con todas las personas que me leen por tardar tanto, sin embargo, he estado ocupada estudiando y no solo estudiando para la escuela, sino que también para los fics. ¿La razón? Agradezco a mi querida Zard por mostrarme aquel video de cronología Pokémon, pues, ahora, planeo re-editar TODAS las historias de la saga de Pokémon que he estado haciendo, incluye la SdlC, Memorias y demás.

Así como Propósito, Memorias será editado, es posible que elimine unos capítulos, que agregue otros y demás, además, volveré a hacer Karakuri (aprovechando que apenas llevo dos caps XD). Todo siguiendo una ENORME saga que tengo planeada, si desean ver la cronología, luego se las podré mostrar, en mi Twitter (que nunca uso) subiré una foto explicando más o menos el orden temporal de los fics respetando la primera línea cronológica oficial de Pokémon.

Espero les haya gustado Propósito re-editado. ¡Nos leemos!

Sí, es posible que ahora actualice más seguido y descuiden, no me he olvidado de Infección en Hoenn XDDD


End file.
